


Stabbed (WT'18 No.1)

by TheHirsch



Series: Superhero AU [1]
Category: And There Is Hope!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Serious Injuries, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch





	Stabbed (WT'18 No.1)

Vashchenko pulled up the zipper of her jacked. It was getting colder at night, nervously she looked around, from the corner of her her eye she saw a man dealing. Her face was only lit by the neon lights and signs around her. Most corners were left in the dark. She hated this place but she didn't have much of a choice and at least she was on her way home, so it would be over soon.  
She had got a part she would need for Jurow’s new suit, a piece of technology that was incredibly hard to get, army technology. She had bought it from under the table.  
Suddenly she saw a shadow, a man, or rather hulk who stood in her way two meters in front of her. She just adjusted her course to don't bump into him but he stepped over to be in her way again. From the left and right, each one other man, doming closer.  
“We don't want to hurt you, sweety. Just give us your money, “ the hulk said in broken English. She could tell that he had a Slavic accent.  
Vashchenko didn't even think about that and tried to escape, just to be grabbed by one of them. She was putting up further resistance. One of them pulled a knife and all went too fast.  
A few second later she found herself on the ground. They had taKen her wallet, she tried to get up despite the stinging pain in her abdomen. She felt like had to puke so strong was the pain, she could hear her heart raising as she tried to get home as fast as possible.  
Jurow had just finished making dinner, she had prepared the table. Vashchenko hadn't been home when Jurow had returned from grocery shopping and now her friend was not coming back home.  
Jurow checked her phone to see if Vashchenko had texted her. This was not like her, she hated going into the city, so where was she?  
Quietly and almost unhearable Jurow could hear the key being inserted into the lock, she got up, it had to be Vashchenko returning. When Jurow entered the hallway the door was still closed, maybe she had trouble unlocking the door, maybe was carrying something, Jurow thought and went on to open the door for her.  
Vashchenko was taller than her but now she seemed a lot smaller. Jurow could tell the moment she saw her that something was wrong and went straight into crisis mode. Rushing to her side and helping her in, kicking the door shut behind her.  
Jurow turned on the light in the office, now seeing clearly that Vashchenko was bleeding.  
“What happened?” Jurow asked and swiped all the things that were lying on her desk down.  
“I got robbed,” Vashchenko replied, very breathy and quietly. Jurow helped her lie down on the desk, her makeshift table, she knew this was not comfortable but very practical.  
Jurow went over to get the big bag out of the cupboard in the corner.  
After she had put on gloves and goggles, she started to cut open Vashchenko's shirt to see what was damaged and how bad it was. She was trying to calm her flatmate down.  
Next to several cuts on her lower arms Vashchenko had a stab wound in her abdomen, the reason why she was in shock.  
They didn't appeared to have hit an artery but it was still bleeding like hell.  
“Katya, you need to go to the hospital with this,” Jurow said while she applied pressure to the wound, hoping that the blood vessels would clot and she would bleeding less.  
“I was getting something for your suit, they'll want me to go to the police with this, we would be busted,” she paused to groan because Jurow was pressing down harder. “Nata, you got this. I know you have seen worse.”  
“Damn, they could have hurt internal organs, they need to do a scan or else your belly will be filled with poop soon,” Jurow whiped off the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve.  
“I have a small ultrasound scanner in the basement, you can improvise.” For being in shock Vashchenko was pretty erratic.  
“I guess we are in this together, so you gotta help and please don't pass out.”  
Jurow told her to press down on the wound while she went to fill a syringe with medication that would calm Vashchenko and help with the pain.  
Jurow kept all her medical supplies in the cupboard in the corner, most of them she had gotten after starting being a hero, mostly for the emergency to use on herself.  
She gave her an IV line and started giving her the first bag of fluids before running down into the basement to get this scanner.  
No organs were hurt, thankfully. Jurow first went on to treating the stabwound before doing the full checkup and then she started treating the smaller cuts. She tried her best to distract Vashchenko a bit and cheer her up as best as she could. While Jurow herself fell down into the hole of self blame, now the worst was over. Vashchenko had been there because of her awkward hobby, it was her her fault she had gotten into this situation.  
At 1am Jurow had fixed up Vashchenko to a point where she was stable, she carried her upstairs into her bed. Jurow had really keep herself from asking questions about what had happened. Vashchenko would need peace and time to process before being able to actually talk about details.  
She was already half asleep when Jurow lied her down and covered her with her blanket. And Jurow was too tied too, she just changed out of her bloody clothes and then fell asleep on the couch. The office still looked rather like an ER trauma room than an actual work space.  
***  
The next morning she woke up by Kennex entering the room, he had returned from work.  
“How's Kate?” she asked still half asleep.  
“I don't know I just made it here,” he paused as if he was thinking. “What happened?”  
Jurow stood up and stretched. “She got stabbed by thugs,”  
Kennex froze. “Jesus. Is she OK?”  
“I fixed her up, but I gotta check on her now,” Jurow was heading towards the office to get her stethoscope and the other diagnostic tools, Kennex was following her.  
He went a bit pale as he saw the mess. “Jesus… “  
“No worries, I'll clean this up after I have checked her over,” she was gathering the things.  
Kennex frowned when he followed her upstairs. “I can help you with that, if you want.”  
“You should go to bed, night shift is no joke.”  
He catchedup to Jurow and put an arm around her waist.  
Vashchenko was half asleep when the two entered the room. Kennex left the moment Jurow started her assessment. Vashchenko had the need to talk about what had happened.


End file.
